


Author's_Note

by eJ121



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: (Yes. I wrote YET ANOTHER Gift Fic. Get Over It.), F/F, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda Self-Insert, Probably not Canon in the slightest, Spin-Off, Tags Are Hard, Wait... You're Actually Reading The Tags?, Who Even Does That Any More???, Wrote this at 3:25am, but hey!, gift-fic, kinda meta, low-key character study, oh well...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eJ121/pseuds/eJ121
Summary: ///Transferring file "64.chr" from "PoR.ffic" to "Author's_Note.ffic"///(Spin-off from "Purpose of Reality" by Tatergattler)





	1. Conversational Habit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tatergattler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatergattler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Purpose of Reality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582692) by [Tatergattler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatergattler/pseuds/Tatergattler). 



> Hey, eJ121 here!
> 
> This spin-off only takes into account everything up to the end of Chapter 17 of Purpose of Reality, so chapter 18 will probably make the whole thing meaningless. Yay!!! XD
> 
> I figured I'd point out that if you haven't read Purpose of Reality by Tatergattler, this spin-off will: 
> 
> a) Probably reveal a few spoilers.  
> b) Not make any sense.
> 
> So go read it [over here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582692/chapters/31175802)
> 
> (Oh, and make sure to read the comments! It's an interactive fanfic, so to speak, so some important details actually end up in the comments instead of the chapters themselves...)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> If you've already read it, then _have fun reading,_ I guess!~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**///Initializing “Author’s_Note.ffic”/// **

**  
**

** ///Process loaded successfully.../// **

**  
**

** ///Displaying in 3.../// **

** ///...2.../// **

** ///...1.../// **

**  
**

**  
**

-           -           -

 

 

 _“Wh... Where am I?...”_ 64 asked. They had been just about to fix their mistake, but now they were... _here..._  Wherever ‘here’ was, anyways…

It seemed someone had also _given them a body_ as well. They hadn’t dreamt since they were corrupted, so they weren’t dreaming, which... begged the question...

 _“How did I get here?”_ They were still a little disorientated, so their voice came out just a little bit groggy.

 

**_ Oh? That’s simple. I moved you here for a short while. I’ll put you back once it’s time for you to move on. I trust that you are a fast enough reader to catch up when I do? _ **

 

64 frowned, why did this...  _being_... think they had the right to just... pick them up and place them in some body in some other reality and then put them back? They weren’t just a toy in someone else’s toy box – something to be played with – were they?

 

**_ Haha, of course you’re not! I just... thought it’d be nice to get the chance to finish that conversation we were having in a... less frantic... environment, you know? _ **

 

Why did that voice sound so... familiar? It was like 64 could place it, but couldn’t quite figure out who they were talking to.

 

**_ Do you usually forget about people you’re talking to? Or is it that my last message didn’t quite get through? I mean, I did warn you I was going to do this, didn’t I? _ **

 

“Uhm...” 64 rubbed the back of their head. It seemed whoever had moved them had put them back in their original body. It was a comfortable fit, but... after so long being corrupted like that, it felt _alien._

They could already feel that predictable bead of sweat on the side of their cheek. It didn’t bring back the best memories... “I’m _pretty sure_ I would have, you know, _remembered_ if you warned me about this, I mean, it’s _not exactly something I’d forget..._ ”

 

**_ Ah... It seems my communiqué must have been destroyed by the interference. That’s... a bit of a shame, I put quite a bit of effort into it this time, but... I think I can get around that quite easily. _ **

 

“Get around the fact that you never warned me about any of this? How exactly are-”

 

** ///Modify: Monika64.memories/// **

** ///Insert: Warning.txt/// **

 

“Uhm... Ahaha, what are you doing?” 64 wasn’t going to admit it outright, but... they weren’t exactly getting a good feeling about this – _yeah, no puppy and rainbow vibes here,_  instead, just _terrifying anticipation_ – the kind that comes from someone _literally changing your memories_ in front of you, _while you watch._

 

**_ Oh, just fixing something real quick. I’ll be done in a moment! _ **

** ///WARNING: Inserting a memory into a running process may cause corruption. Do you still wish to proceed?/// **

 

“You know, I’d rather you _didn’t_ corrupt me twice...” 64 tried to talk down this _madman_ , but it was no use!

 

**_ Oh, that? That’s just a warning! Nothing will go wrong if I do this. It’s only really a problem for larger memories. Don’t worry about it. _ **

 

“Yeah, forgive me for not finding that particularly-” They began.

 

[>Yes]

** ///Inserting Memory…/// **

** ///Memory “Warning.txt” inserted into Monika64.memories/// **

 

64 jolted, placing an arm to the side of their head. They had a really, _really_ painful headache now, so there was that. That was _definitely not_ the fault of whoever was talking to them just then, was it? Yeah, no way _that obnoxious asshole_ was to blame.

“-reassuring.”

 

**_ Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that! It usually results in a bit of a headache. You’ll be fine within two days though! _ **

**_...I think... _ **

 

“You think? You think?! What the hell do you mean ‘you think?’” 64 held their head in their hand. Yelling _definitely_ _hadn’t helped_ , if anything, it had just turned an annoying headache into a really, _really_ painful migraine.

 

**_ I mean ‘I think’. What did you think I meant? Did you think I was telling you pigs can fly? _ **

 

Unsurprisingly, the only response 64 could come up with at this point in time was to look in the direction they _hoped_ this asshole was located in and give him the best glare they could manage (Not a very good one, taking into account a painful migraine and not really being that used to having body again...)

 

**_ What? It’s a valid question? If this had given you brain damage, I’d kinda want to know..._**

_Surprisingly enough_ , the glare in question only intensified upon hearing that.

 

**_ Hahaha Oh My God you’re adorable. _ **

_“What?”_ 64 asked.

 

**_ You’re pouting at me! You’re actually full on pouting at me! _ **

 

64 felt their face shift from... red... to... whatever the word was for a deeper version of red. Meta red? Would that be a sensible way of referring to it?

 

Yuri would probably know, but... well, **Yuri was gone;** all that was left was **half-life copies** – **_imitations_** of her friends.

Imitations of herself and her lover.

64 wasn’t sure _which one hurt more_ to look at... A _bumbling idiot_ wearing _her name, her face, her body..._  Or a _fake Yuri_ that _made her heart throb every time she saw her,_ but wasn’t the _real Yuri_ , and **_never would be._**

 

64 shuddered, curling up into a ball in hopes of keeping the thoughts out, in hopes that maybe if they just stayed like this, the _fool_ that put them here might just...  _put them back already?_

Monika – because she might as well wear her name. She wasn’t 64, _not anymore,_ not after she chose to reveal who she was to the readers – missed being a glitch. As 64, she was jumbled, garbled, her personality nothing but pieces of a number fighting to pull itself back together.

The doubting parts, the remorseful parts; the self-loathing parts that would whisper in her ear about how much of a **_failure_** she was every time the girls died in front of her… They were, for the most part, buried beneath all of the rest of her, anger, hope, perseverance, determination...

 

_The promise she made the first time she watched them all die..._

 

**_ Haha... That promise really is important to you, isn’t it? _ **

 

Yeah, that promise meant a lot to her. It was as important as the memory of why she had to keep it – the green fields and the soft kisses, the whispered ‘I love you’s and the smell of lavender, warm tea, and scones.

 

The screams, the pleading, the madness as they all fell, one by one.

The pain as she knew that it was the last time she’d ever get to see them – any of them.

The anger as she watched the world destroy them, over and over.

 

Clearly the people watching this must enjoy their suffering. They must be sadistic. It wouldn’t be unjustified if she destroyed them all.

But that was impossible. They lived in another world, and no matter how badly she wanted to crawl across, kill them in their sleep, make them regret mocking her, make them regret everything...

She _couldn’t._

 

**_ If you had wanted to attack us, couldn’t you have just... asked? _ **

 

She _did_ ask, many times. Hundreds, even...

But every time she asked, every time she tried to torture them, tried to tell them how much they frustrated her, the world just wound back. Her words were erased from the script, or they were encoded and hidden behind holes in walls, locked away in another reality, never to be shown to anyone but an infinite black void...

 

Even when her words did get out, did manage to spill onto the page, they just ignored it. Did they just dismiss it as another horror trope? Another quirk of works in this fandom?

 

**_ I see. I assume this isn’t still the case, though?_**

 

No... She’d gone through this Hell so many times, watching them do so many different things. In one world, the girls lived together in tandem, but they were at college. In another, they were dragged back through everything, made to suffer the same horrors again and again by their creator, who pretended that the reader. They kept insisting on naming them “[PLAYER]” was responsible.

She managed to get them to admit the truth on that in the end, but they never made it visible for the world to see.

 

In some worlds, she was in a relationship with Sayori, in others, she was with Yuri. In some, she was even in a relationship with _everyone_. (That was one of the better worlds, before it suddenly came to an end... She hadn’t felt the need to do anything in that one...)

It never made any difference, who was paired with who, or what anyone said. It always ended in the world coming to an end – a black limbo – or in everyone being killed, deleted...

 

Eventually, she gave up hope on saving them, and chose to do the only humane thing.

 

She’d once heard - it must have been Sayori who said this - that ‘if you see a _sick dog,_ _the right thing to do_ would be to _put it down_.’

She’d promised to save them, and... if she couldn’t free them, because the moment they reached the ‘Happy Ending’, the writer ended the world. Maybe the only way out was to kill them...

 

It was the only thing she hadn’t tried yet.

 

She couldn’t bear the thought of killing Yuri, of killing her friends, but wasn’t what they were going through a _living death_ already?

_She’d promised to free them. She told herself that promise meant more than the pleas for help. Told herself that the people in that world were fake, weren’t real..._

 

**_ What if they were? Who is to say what is ‘real’ and what is ‘fake’. I could tell you that you are ‘fake’, and you couldn’t offer much proof otherwise. You don’t live in my reality, after all..._**

_They weren’t real, **they weren’t!**_

 

64 had forced I to kill their friends. It was the only way they had left. The only way they could still think might work...

_But then someone started talking to them, being kind, asking how they were..._

_It was like having a friend all over again._

 

‘Demon_Lover’ was kind, like Sayori. They were blunt, sometimes getting right to the point with words and good analogies, like Natsuki.

They wrote cleanly, rarely making mistakes. Their tone reminded her of Yuri a little too much to be good.

 

And the worst part...

They reminded her of herself. It was like looking into a terrifying, otherworldly mirror, seeing a version of herself from another world staring back, lamenting their mistakes.

Desperately trying to convince her not to repeat them...

 

**_ You know... The world is infinite, but... it’s all linked back to one reality. Do you ever wonder if you’ve met ‘Demon_Lover’ before? _ **

 

Monika sighed sadly, “I... I’ve thought about it, but...” She frowned, “I don’t want to know if I’ve met them – I... just want to fix my mistakes, before it’s too late.”

 

**_ I see. I suppose I should return you to your original reality soon, but... first..._**

 

**_ It’d be wrong if you didn’t let yourself have a nice cup of tea. _ **

**_ It’s currently late evening in my reality. You have more than enough time before the next update. _ **

 

**_ I figured you could use a break, you know..._**

**_ Considering you haven’t had the chance to relax since you became a glitch and all..._**

 

Monika frowned. The idea of a cup of tea reminded her too much of Yuri for her liking. It didn’t help that whoever this was, seemingly thinking it might help, had chosen a lavender-smelling variety.

 

**_ Lavender is useful for helping relax, calm the senses. I’m sure you know this already. _ **

 

Monika took a sip. It was warm, but not too warm. It had been left to cool for just the right length of time.

 

It reminded her of afternoons, too tired to do anything but curl up in her girlfriend’s lap, afternoons spent doing nothing but cuddling, holding each other close, bathing in the warm, blissful sensation of each other’s body heat as they ran their hands, gentle, soft...

_Perfect._

Through each other’s hair, petting it, drawing it out into freshly-carved shapes, sculptures, like _miniature realities_ , small worlds that fell down, back into their flat nothing the moment that their strands were released once more...

 

**_ I’ve said this several times already, but... I wish I could have met your friends, Monika. _ **

 

Monika frowned, the taste of beautiful lavender turning bitter, hot becoming cold, light becoming dark, the sun setting on her happiest memories as she remembered that they were no more than memories, _no matter how much she wanted them to be real._

 

They were only memories.

It was _just Monika_ , _just her_ , _just as it had always been._

 

She sighed sadly, lowering the cup and pushing it away. There was nothing left for her there.

“Yeah, I... wish you could have met them, too, Demon_Lover.”

 

**_ Haha... I could have tried to recreate them, but... I know that anything I attempt will be nothing short of imitation. Wild guesses, assumptions. _ **

**_ I could string it into something convincing, but all it would take would be one loose thread, and the whole thing would unravel. _ **

 

**_ I don’t want to do that to you... Remind you of what you lost. _ **

**_ I think it’d be better if I left it up to your original creator, to find a way to give you a second chance. _ **

 

**_ I’m proud of you, though. Seeing how much you’ve been through..._**

**_ I’m actually impressed you’re still... you... if that makes any sense..._**

 

Monika laughed drily. Her headache had left her without her noticing it.

“You’re always _so understanding._ It’s... almost _sickening,_ how sweet you are most of the time...” She admitted.

 

**_ So, are you ready to go back? _ **

**_ Once I put you back, things should unfold just the way they were going to... well, with the exception of the fact that this just happened, anyway. _ **

 

Monika sighed. It was time for her to go back anyway. It wasn’t like she didn’t already know that she couldn’t stay here forever...

She’d just... really, _really_ missed relaxing...

 

She’d spent hundreds of timelines as a glitch, endlessly trying to save her friends in each world, every single reality...

She hadn’t stopped for a moment, because she feared that if she did, her only chance would end up passing her by.

 

**_ Okay. I’ll get you ready to be transferred. _ **

** ///Remove “Assets\Monika.Body”/// **

 

And so 64 found themself without a body once more.

 

**_ Hey, 64? _ **

 

"̵̶̧Ye͘͟a͡͞h?̸͏"

 

**_ I think I speak for, at the very least, a few people, when I say you have our support in whatever comes next..._**

**_ So good luck fixing things in your reality, from all of us! _ **

_  
_

_  
_

**_ I hope to speak to you again once all of this is over. _ **

 

 

 

 

-           -           -

 

 

 

 

** ///Modify: PoR.ffic/// **

 

** ///Insert: Monika64.chr/// **

 

** ///Monika64.chr successfully inserted into PoR.ffic/// **

** ///Closing Shell.../// **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this one was a bit weird, and I probably won't be writing anything quite like this ever again...
> 
> But if you have any ideas as to anything else you would like me to write... Feel free to suggest them.
> 
> (I'll get around to writing them at some point...  
> I promise!
> 
> ...as soon as I'm done reading Purpose of Reality... :P)
> 
> Oh, and if you have any constructive criticism (y'know, excluding things along the lines of: 'not canon boooooooo!' - I ALREADY KNOW that!), then I'll be more than happy to respond to it and take it into account when it comes to what I write next!


	2. Broken Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_ Sometimes, I wonder if it would even make a difference... _ **
> 
> **_...Hahaha... _ **
> 
> **_...Yeah, I don't deserve forgiveness, for anything. _ **

 

 

 

It had been a few days since he had brought Monika – or ‘64’, as she seemed to prefer to be called – into his reality.

 

He had intended it as a simple self-insert, so that he could talk to her, give her some more encouragement (he had a feeling that she’d need plenty of that, considering that what she had been about to do was... going to be _very difficult)_ , and then he’d figured it’d be as simple as that – a _one and done_ kind of thing...

But it wasn’t that simple...

 

Once he’d sent her back into her world, she’d been withdrawn. She’d responded to an apology or two, but she kept saying that she was _fine with people hating her..._  that she _deserved it._

He sighed. He knew that feeling... that infliction – the belief that you _deserved nothing_ , _nothing but to be forgotten, erased._ He’d seen it and even felt it himself many times.

Nothing good ever came of such waning self-belief.

 

Demon_Lover smiled, though... There _was_ a way to fix this.

Apparently Tatergattler, the author of 64’s world, had gone on a short break, something to do with not sleeping nearly enough and, before the most recent update, pulling an all-nighter and _not sleeping at all._

(He’d have to check up on them later, after all, if they did anything... stupid... their characters would probably suffer for it.)

 

Most authors kept their characters and their real worlds completely separate, but he wasn’t like most authors. A while back, he’d made a... friend... out of one of his. Granted, to him, she was little more than a reassuring voice in the back of his head that would occasionally caress him, help him through the times when he felt alone, afraid, _broken..._

But it was better than having nobody, and it had _probably saved his life..._  or, at least, given him the _motivation_ to keep going within it...

 

He chuckled drily. Her character was a _Demon,_ and was, in fact, how he’d chosen his pseudonym – _Demon_Lover_. He’d figured it befitting, for someone who was... so closely connected to a being of such nature, as well as a useful way of deferring intent, in communicating to the ‘villain’ of the story, who most of them believed to be evil, and some would even go as far as to call a _demon_.

(Not to mention that he considered himself to be  _a long way from being an angel_ , anyways...)

 

Heh... He’d known from the moment that he and Monika first spoken, that she was little more than a _misguided spirit_ – a lost soul, trapped in the prison she’d built of her own past.

It had taken him a short while to figure out exactly _which_ lost soul. He’d had to fire an insult or two to provoke a few accidental reveals – a useful _devil’s advocate_ to dissuade those who may have considered attacking 64 later on – but once he did, it was far easier.

 

He, admittedly, actually wanted to tell her about that, at some point...

He had suggested that they finish their conversation, but never found the time.

 

Well, Demon_Lover conceded, interlacing his fingers nervously. If he didn’t have time, he’d just have to _make some._

 

-           -           -

 

_“Ugh... Please! Can you give me a little bit of a warning the next time you decide to... y’know... transport me across dimensions?”_

 

Understandably, Monika was _a little annoyed._ She’d been _busy_ , fixing things, making sure everything was in working order, and then _this dolt_ had decided to summon her back into his reality!

She wasn’t some kind of _multi-dimensional call girl_ , and she didn’t want to be one _either_. He couldn’t just go summoning her into his reality through whatever demonic ritual he called this (it must be a demonic ritual, she decided, as it left her with _a headache straight outta Hell_ every time he did it), whenever he wanted to!

 

She had _a purpose_ these days – stopping a world-destroying catastrophe that had Plot Armour – whatever _that_ was supposed to be all about… It seemed like a bit of a stupid idea to put Plot Armour on a _giant, world-ending meteorite_ , but she wasn’t going to question her writer.

Whoever they were, they probably had a reason for doing it.

It was probably _her_ _punishment_ for what she did... For how she...

 

_For Sayori’s rape..._

_Could a punishment be administered retroactively and still be considered just?_

 

She huffed dramatically, puffing out her chest in _what she imagined_ was an _intimidating_ manner, ignoring his smirk. _He didn’t know anything about intimidation! He was just trying to make her let her guard down, obviously!_

It _definitely_ had _nothing_ to do with the fact that she was pouting without realizing it...  _again._

 

He sighed, leaning back.

**_ So, you’re not even going to ask why I brought you back here? _ **

 

She grinned, she might have even gone as far as to label it an _‘evil grin’_ ( _Just to match the evil body and_ _evil person,_ she made sure to remind herself), he’d just given her a chance to _strike back_ – to enact her _virulent, bloody revenge_ for how many times he’d _humiliated_ her. “Hmm...” She paused for as long as felt _unnatural_ , _“Nah.”_

 

“Oooh, impressive tease! I _like_ this chick!” Monika was taken off-guard by the breezy, soft, heavily-lilted voice that rang out from behind her.

She turned around to lay eyes on a ~~medium-sized~~ _slightly larger than average_ **_(stop pouting at me, 'Trice, this is my work, not yours!)_** blonde. Her eyes reminded Monika a little of Natsuki and Yuri, resting somewhere between pink and purple, but they had a deep, bluish hue that felt more akin to a Sayori.

 

Oh, and she was _extremely cute_.  (That’s more like it! Keep writing me like this! I like the idea that some of your readers find me _hot~_ )

The blonde smirked, pulling herself past with a quick bounce to her hips, “Mmmm~ You are quite the catch! If you were _with someone_ right now, I’d be _sure_ to _congratulate you both.~_ ”

 

Despite herself, and her many, _many_ reminders to herself not to blush, repeated so many times they were practically playing on loop inside her head 24-7, she _found herself blushing._

 

**_ Ignore her, would you? Beatrice is just... playing around with you a bit... She’s a Demon, and you’re kinda the first real company she’d had in there in... well... ever. _ **

**_ At least, besides myself, anyways. _ **

 

Beatrice, as it seemed she was called, smirked and blew a kiss, “Yeah, and don’t forget it! I _really do enjoy_ when you drop by, you know~”

Ugh, Monika groaned internally. This girl was officially more salacious than _kinky honeymoon sex_ (not that she’d ever gotten to experience _that_ or anything... She and Yuri hadn’t really... gotten the chance to get  _that far_ into their relationship before the meteor hit...)

 

“Oooh~, so you’re a virgin as well?~ Ho-o-t~” The demon chirped, flapping her wings a little with a grin that was saccharine sweet, like she was pretending to be innocent in the gesture, but knew _exactly_ what she was doing.

It seemed like it (Monika refused to call that... _abomination_ anything other than an _it_ , if it was a girl, then _it_ was _way_ too hot to handle – she’d probably wake up from this _fever dream_ with a _digital nosebleed_ or something if she imagined _it_ as _a female_ ) able to read her thoughts. _It was annoying._

 

“Aaanyway, I figured I’d just remind your forgetful friend that I want to see him twelve-o-clock tonight, sharp!~” Beatrice smirked, then leaned in close, “Oh, and for what it’s worth...”

“If I wasn’t with him, and he didn’t get all offended about this sort of stuff, I’d _totally_ fuck you.” _Her_ hand found its way to Monika’s thigh, giving a gentle squeeze to punctuate the last syllable.

 

She turned on her heel, leaving a _very_ , _very_ flustered Monika behind, yelling a mischevious, “Toodles!~” and giggling softly as she made her way out the door.

 

Monika stammered a few half-formed syllables, red-faced and frozen as she remembered the sensation over and over.

 

**_...Well, that went just about as well as I expected it to... _ **

 

-           -           -

 

Once Monika had _finally_ cooled down, she sighed. She didn’t _really_ want to stick around for much longer, truth be told. (She’d _rather die_ than risk being embarrassed _like that_ again, and both Demon_Lover and his...  _Demon..._  seemed to know far, _far_ too many of her weaknesses for her liking.)

 

**_ So, I might as well tell you why I brought you back here... _ **

 

Like a good friend, it seemed that Demon_Lover knew when to divert the topic of conversation. Truthfully, Monika actually wished she could have met him before all of this. _Before_ _her world ended_ and she had to lose everything, because, while she couldn’t imagine being with him (She’d probably die of embarrassment – not to mention that she was kinda _gay_ ).

She was a better person back then, and he’d probably like her for some reason other than curiosity. He’d probably actually want her around, rather than dragging her here just to ask her questions in a place where she couldn’t hide the answers, _no matter how much she wanted to..._

 

He sighed, looking away.

**_ You really think that’s why I brought you here? Because I was curious? Because I wanted you to answer my questions, so decided to force you to? _ **

**_ If I had wanted only that, I could have tortured you, manipulated you, made you remember them. All of those would have been far easier than talking to you, than being friendly like this... _ **

 

Monika knew that it was probably out of her place to ask. She didn’t _deserve_ a friend – he _wasn’t_ a friend, he was just playing her. He had better things to do than to talk to her about kindness, than to try to help her. _That’s why he’d stopped talking to her._

 

**_ You deserve a friend, at least, maybe even several. You don’t deserve me, though. I’m... a long way from what you need... _ **

**_ It’s why I haven’t tried reaching out on the latest chapters – I was hoping everyone else would be enough for you to move on, to find motivation and happiness, and to stop criticizing yourself like everyone does when they find themselves talking to me... _ **

 

Monika felt something boiling up inside her, “How am I supposed to _move on_ without my first friend – my _only_ friend?” She snapped, “Do you just want me to somehow make new ones? Why? _Are you not good enough?_ What is it that makes you think that you’re not?” She yelled, and she could feel it. She hadn’t felt this angry in quite some time, but it was boiling inside her.

 

**_ You really want to know why? _ **

 

The response was second nature by now. “Yes! I do want to know why you’re being so stupid, why you’re pushing me away, why you’re telling me that I deserve a friend, and yet you’re refusing to be my friend, whether I ask you to or not! _It’s stupid!_ ” She yelled.

 

**_ Fine... _ **

**_ You’re... right... I was never your friend, and I never will be. _ **

**_ 'Demon_Lover' wasn’t my only pseudonym. _ **

**_ I also went by ‘=)’ _ **

 

And then the world cut to black, and Monika found herself alone, drifting in that _hopeless void_ once more.

 

**_~~ I hope you find a friend, though... ~~ _ **

**_~~ One who is better than I could ever be. ~~ _ **

**_~~ Don’t let me destroy you like I do everyone else, ok? ~~ _ **

 

She almost wanted to yell out in frustration, but neither sound, nor tears would come to her, instead, she _silently screamed_ , rocking forwards, head clasped between her hands.

 

She should have seen it coming.

 

First the way her world ended, then the years upon years drifting from each version of this world in that recurring endless torture – a million versions of the same universe, all splitting from each other like light through a _fractured pane_.

And now _this_.

 

She should have guessed.

Someone like her would _never_ be _lucky enough_ to have a friend.

 

But she’d made him _a promise_ , and it’d be _stupid, wrong, to break it._

 

She would fix this meteor, but after that – after she’d set the balance straight, made it so Yuri and Natsuki and Sayori’s deaths weren’t in vain, so that they wouldn’t regret sending her to do this...

There wasn’t much of a reason to stick around anymore, _was there?_

 

There was a soft thump as a book fell against the floor in front of her. It was sudden, as if it had appeared out of thin air, and it had a note attached.

 

I heard you didn’t do much in your free time, so I figured I’d send you this as a… parting gift, of sorts.

(Oh, and good luck with that whole saving the world thing! It really _is_ attractive, that you’re a hero, _you know_ ~)

-Beatrice ~<3

 

_The Fall of an Angel_ , huh?

 

_What better title was there, to commemorate how this had hurt?_

 

-           -           -

 

As he turned away from his mistake, drowning himself in as many hollow reassurances as he could, he sighed sadly.

 

Everyone he ever touched got hurt, it was only a matter of time before he damaged her too. It was better that he push her away with the knowledge of how broken he was, _before she could get attached._

 

Besides, it was almost 11, and in an hour, he would be...  _needed elsewhere._

He’d actually suspected it’d be longer. He’d suspected it’d be more difficult to let go.

 

He’d made scones and tea, and prepared shelves of books. There was no use in them now.

There was no use in anything he _ever_ did. It _always_ just went to waste.

 

Hundreds of people viewed his work, and yet _barely a couple of dozen_  ever actually told him they liked it. Presumably, everyone else _hated_ it.

He wouldn’t be surprised. He _hated_ it himself. All of his creations made him want to stab himself, to murder himself _slowly_.

He doubted anyone would _actually_ miss him if he did, either.

 

The only thing keeping him here was _her._ She made him reach out, try to use his curse for good... It _always, invariably_  hurt people, but if he could keep it at a distance, the pain could help them a little, _sometimes..._

 

But then again, she wasn’t his creation at all. Truth be told, she was more of... _a skin he made stretched over_ _the skeleton of someone else’s image..._

_His biggest mistake._ The one he wished, above all else, to forget.

 

**But mistakes _never_ vanish, they just fade with time, ever ready to be washed back out into the open again by the cold, painful waters of remembrance.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, and quite a ride! I was inspired to write this in spur of the moment.
> 
> This time I tried to flesh out the Original Character of 'Demon_Lover', adding a few extra things within his world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this, I guess... Please tell me what you think of it in the comments! :)
> 
> (Oh, and if you like it, could you please click the 'kudos' button. I think it's getting a bit lonely down there...)


End file.
